Un pasado oculto con una nueva esperanza
by moe-kare-love
Summary: Las tortugas estaban en medio de su patrullaje nocturno cuando notan al Clan del Pie persiguiendo a alguien, ven como lo lastiman y deciden ayudarlo. Pero el problema vendrá cuando le pregunten sobre su identidad... [Donnie,Oc] [Leo,Karai] Siendo sincera no se si Raph y Mikey tenddran pareja, pero eso se vera mas adelante mientras transcurra la historia
1. Quién eres tú

**Hola! primero que nada vengo a presentarme con este fanfic que es el primero que escribo de las tortugas ninjas y... en realidad es el primero en todo xD**

 **Para aclarar: Esta historia esta situada después del final de la primera temporada, a partir de alli esta historia toma lugar :33**

 **Espero que les guste y si no... bueno ojala encuentren otra historia que los complazca xD**

 **Disclaimer: "Las Tortugas Ninjas no me pertenecen, son de la cadena de Nickelodeon y de sus hermosos creadores Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman"**

 **¡Ahora si! vamos con el fic :3!**

* * *

 _ **Cap. 1: Quién eres tú…**_

Las cuatro tortugas estaban haciendo su patrullaje nocturno de rutina, para evitar en caso de que el Krang o el Clan del Pie ejecutaran sus planes. Corrían y saltaban por las azoteas con una gran facilidad, hasta que el que encabezaba al grupo paro haciendo que sus hermanos lo imitaran.

— ¡Chicos! Miren eso. —Señalo el líder, el mismo que había frenado primero su carrera.

— ¡AGH! ¿Ahora que, Leo? —Grito el de rojo.

—Raph, baja la voz, o ¿Quieres que nos descubran? —Lo regaño el de bandana morada, haciendo que su hermano respondiera con un gruñido.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué pararon? Apenas y estaba calentando. —Llegó recién al grupo y salto al lado de su hermano de bandana morada, era Mikey.

— ¡¿Quieren callarse y mirar allí?! —Levanto la voz a sus hermanos el líder, estaba harto d que lo hayan ignorado en todo ese rato.

Los tres ninjas se acercaron a su líder en el borde de una azotea y miraron donde este les indicaba. Vieron claramente como el Clan del Pie perseguía a una persona por las calles de Nueva York, cubría casi toda su cabeza con una capucha negra de canguro con mangas largas. Quien escapaba era muy veloz pero no superaba a los robots del pie, en cualquier momento seria acorralado y atrapado.

— ¿Qué clase de plan malévolo tendrán preparado? —Narraba Mikey lo más serio posible, para luego levantar la voz— ¡Pues no será rival para su archienemigo! ¡LA TORTUMOSCA!

— ¡Deja de hacer tanto ruido! —Rapha golpeo a Mikey en la cabeza, haciendo que este dijera en voz alta un "auch"—. Y mejor ni digas tu molesto 'Buzz Buzz' o sufrirás más.

Raph y Mikey comenzaron su acostumbrada "pelea": Mikey huía de su hermano temperamental mientras este traba de alcanzarlo para darle su merecido. Sus otros dos hermanos actuaron indiferentes con respecto a su riña, tenían cosas que saber acerca de que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Qué pasara allí? —Pregunto Leo a Donnie ignorando la pelea de sus otros dos hermanos.

—Quieren capturarlo, eso es seguro. —Le contesto Donnie también ignorando a sus otros dos hermanos—. Pero debe ser alguien con "privilegios" para mandar a tantos soldados. Y cada vez llegan más —Volteo su mirada a otra calle viendo como llegaban más robo pies para unirse a la persecución.

—Averiguemos que sucede —Dijo Leo poniéndose de pie, que antes estaba agachado al lado de su hermano.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Los dos voltearon para ver a Raph con cara de molestia, al parecer dejo su riña con Mikey para después.

—Son solados del Pie —Respondió Leo.

— ¿Y a mí qué? —Contesto indiferente.

—Nuestro objetivo es averiguar lo que hace Shredder y detenerlo, y si el Clan del Pie está involucrado el también —Respondía algo fastidiado—. Por lo tanto, esto es IMPORTANTE —Recalco la última palabra.

Raph y Leo se miraban fijamente notando como chocando los rayos que salían de sus ojos, podía notarse el fuego que salía de sus cuerpos en su enfrentamiento.

Todo este tiempo Donnie estuvo tratando de escuchar de lo que hablaban el Clan del Pie con su (persecutor o algo así, quien estaba escapando xd), quien ya había sido acorralada en un callejón sin salida, y como no escuchaba nada decidió sacar un invento.

—Creo que algo sucede allá abajo —Miraba donde había sido acorralado, luego volteo a mirar a su hermano genio — ¿Qué es esa cosa? —Pregunto inocentemente y con una gran confusión.

El invento de Donatello tenía forma de control remoto, pero más grande y con una pequeña pantalla arriba. En esa pantalla aparecía algo similar a lo que marcan las máquinas de frecuencia cardiaca, además de tener una antena en cada lado de la parte superior con muchos botones de colores.

—Es algo que construí, pensé que podría probarlo y no hay mejor momento que este.

— ¿Podremos saber que planean? —Cuestiono Leo, había dejado de lado su riña con Raph.

—Para ser exactos, lo escucharemos de ellos mismos —Comento el genio.

—… ¿Ah? —Dijeron al unísono sus hermanos.

—Pues verán —Comenzó su explicación—, lo ajustare para que capte las ondas de sonidos que provocan sus voces, claro no sin antes aislarlo completamente de las interferencias del ambiente, para que no hayan interferencias magneti…

—Donnie —Lo interrumpió Raph, viendo como sus otros dos hermanos no entendían nada de lo que hablaba, incluyéndolo—. Explícalo como si hablaras con Mikey.

—Bien… —Dijo fastidiado, se dio media vuelta y miro a sus hermanos con una cara de "falsa felicidad"—. Sera como subirle el volumen a la televisión.

— ¿Cómo un control remoto? —Pregunto Mikey emocionado— ¡Yo quiero!

Se iba a lanzar a Donnie que volvió su vista al invento para quitárselo, pero Raph lo tomo de su bandana para frenarlo.

—Ni lo sueñes cerebro de mosquito, solo lo estropearías —Le dijo para luego soltarlo.

— ¡Ya lo tengo! —Llamo la atención de sus hermanos el genio.

Las tres tortugas se acercaron a su hermano para poder escuchar en silencio, con mucha atención ya que cualquier información podría ser importante. Vieron a los Robo Pies rodeándolo, solo uno estaba más cerca mientras sacaba un teléfono y lo extendía en frente de su objetivo.

"Esta será tu ultima oportunidad, regresa con el amo y no habrá malas consecuencias" se escuchaba de un teléfono que sostenía el Robo Pie.

"¡No iré con ustedes! Él ya se ha tardado mucho en cumplir con su palabra…. ¡Así que seré yo quien vaya a buscarlos!" contesto la persona que era perseguida, con una voz muy ronca, más de lo usual.

— ¿Qué le sucede a su voz? —Comento de inmediato Mikey.

—Debe estar alterándola para que no lo reconocieran, pero al parecer no funciono —Contesto Donnie

—Debe estar afónico de tanto gritar —Mikey llamo la atención de sus hermanos con su comentario.

Sus hermanos lo miraron resignados excepto Raph, que camino firmemente hasta él y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡¿Y eso porque fue?! —Reclamo el menor.

—Eres tan irritante, el cerebrito dijo que usa un dispositivo que altera su voz, ¿Entiendes o te explico con gatos?

—… ¿un que, gato? —pregunto nocentemente sin entender.

Raph perdió la poca paciencia que tiene, y comenzó a discutir de nuevo con Mikey.

—Chicos. —Hablo Donnie— ¿pueden dejar de pelear? No puedo escuchar.

Leo se acercó a los que causaban alboroto para seguir con la misión, pero termino metiéndose en la discusión contra Raph. Donnie suspiro, ignorándolos, hizo unos nuevos ajustes a su dispositivo para que captara mejor la señal… y al parecer funciono.

"… ¿Q-que?" escucharon los cuatro ninjas claramente, parando su riña. Se percibía claramente el tono de sorpresa mezclado con angustia.

"Exacto. Y ahora te traeremos de vuelta." Dijo la voz desde el celular que sostenía un soldado del Pie. "Robo Pies, háganlo…. ¡YA!"

Las cuatro tortugas no tardaron en reaccionar para ir a detenerlos, pero apenas dada la orden por el tipo del celular los robos se lanzaron a atacar a su objetivo, pero esta no se movía. Tampoco reacciono en el momento que los solados del Pie le dieron una patada en el estómago, haciendo que chocara de espaldas, y todo su cuerpo, contra un montón de vidrios rotos que había en el callejón.

Leo les decía a sus hermanos mientras bajaban del edificio para atacar:

— ¡Hay que ayudarlo! Donnie, tú lo revisaras —Volteo a Raph y Mikey—. Mientras nosotros te cubrimos.

Todos asintieron y llevaron a cabo de inmediato la orden de Leo. El líder junto a Raph y Mikey atacaron a los robos para que Donnie pudiera acercarse a auxiliar al herido. La batalla comenzó contra el Clan del Pie, Leo los cortaba con sus katanas, Raph los destrozaba a fuerza bruta con sus sais y Mikey usaba su singular estilo de lucha con los nunchakus.

Mientras ellos acababan y alejaban a sus enemigos, Donnie se acercó para revisar a la persona que había sido perseguida.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —Se agacho al lado de su cuerpo que estaba tirado en el suelo.

Trato de despejar el lugar, ya que con esa patada también paso a llevar varios cubos de basura dejando a su alrededor con residuos y muy poco visible su verdadera condición.

—Donnie —Lo llamo Leo aun luchando— ¿Cómo está?

—Esto no es bueno, Leo —Informo el de morado—. Recibió un golpe en su espalda, tiene cortes de vidrios en todo su cuerpo no tan profundos, pero se agravará si se infectan continuando alrededor de este sitio con basura alrededor. —Enumero lo que él veía.

Tomo el brazo que él veía más cortado y lastimado de todos, tenía moretones, rasguños, y obviamente cortes con mucha sangre. Pero algo le pareció raro al de morado… no reacciono cuando la toco, y en especial su extremidad más lastimada.

— ¡Esta inconsciente! ¡No se mueve y no reacciona al dolor de sus heridas!

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—No podemos dejar a esta persona aquí, Mikey —Hablo el de azul—. Eso es seguro, vamos a llevarlo a la guarida para curarlo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Salto Raph— ¿Estas demente? El clan del pie quiere que vuelva. ¡Obviamente es de los malos! No pienso ayudar al enemigo.

—Si fuera de los malos no trataría de escapar de sus supuestos "aliados" —Respondió Leo, poniendo énfasis en la palabra "aliada"—. Es una persona herida y debemos ayudarla.

—Como digas _sin miedo_ —Se rindió Raph—, pero tú le explicaras a Splinter lo de traer a un desconocido a la guarida.

—Eso lo veremos después —Dijo Leo—, ahora debemos salir de aquí —Leo se acercó a Donnie sin bajar la guardia frente a los robos—. Donnie, tú te encargaras de transportarlo.

—Claro —Contesto llevándolo en brazos—. Emm… chicos, hay algo que tengo que informarles.

—Ahora no es el momento, ya nos lo dirás después. ¡Mikey! —El líder le dio la señal a su hermano.

— ¡Nos vemos pedazos de hojalatas! — Y tras un humo morado creado por el más infantil, los cuatro hermanos desaparecieron del lugar.

Aprovecharon esa distracción para salir rápidamente de ese callejón y entrar en la tapa de alcantarilla más cercana. Ya dentro, caminaban sigilosamente por precaución, para luego acelerar el paso hasta correr.

Donnie llevaba a la persona herida frente a él en sus brazos.

—Oye genio, ¿Por qué lo llevas en brazos y no en tu espalda? —Dijo Raph molesto.

— ¿Por qué estas de mal humor? —Pregunto Mikey.

— ¡No estoy de mal humor! —Grito.

—Claro Raph, nos has convencido a todos —Le dijo Leo sarcásticamente.

— ¡Oh vamos! —Paro, haciendo que sus hermanos lo imitaran— ¡llevamos a un humano a nuestro escondite! Y no cualquier humano… ¡si no del Clan del Pie!

—Ya te lo dije, Raph. ¡No estaría huyendo si estuviera de su lado!

—Raph, ¿cómo es que no entiendes? —se burló Mikey de su hermano, quien respondió con un golpe en su cabeza.

—Yo entiendo perfectamente la situación —Contesto Raph, mientras que su hermano se sobaba la cabeza—, y al parecer más que ustedes. ¡Podría escapar y revelar la ubicación de nuestro escondite!

—Aunque tengas razón —Comenzó a hablar Leo—, tendría que luchar contra nosotros para escapar ¿no? Nadie sería tan tonto como para dejarlo tan lastimado y arriesgarse a que no logre escapar.

Raph se quedó en silencio, a pesar de que no confiaba para nada en esa persona, Leo tenía muy buenos argumentos. Aun así él iba a seguir con la discusión, pero…

— ¡Chicos! —Grito Donnie, con un tono enojado—. Discutamos esto después, ¡su estado está empeorando!

Todos se quedaron estáticos, su hermano genio nunca había reaccionado de esa forma. Donnie salió corriendo en dirección a la guarida, los tres ninjas se quedaron sorprendido por la actitud de su hermano.

Luego de un momento de silencio los tres reaccionaron y corrieron detrás del de bandana morada. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de su guarida vieron como el más alto de los cuatro estaba parado, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado aun con el herido en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué esperas Donnie? Lo trajiste para curarlo…. ¡entonces hazlo! —Levanto la voz Raph.

—No puedo hacerlo solo—Contesto Donnie.

— ¿Qué? Si tú no puedes, entonces quien ray….

— ¡April! —Donnie interrumpió a Raph, mientras corría hacia la chica que salía del Dojo.

— ¡Hola chicos! —Saludo la pelirroja—. ¿Qué sucede Donnie?

—Necesito tu ayuda.

— ¡No te pongas a coquetear con tu novia justo ahora! —Grito Raph.

—No lo hago —Contesto serio—. Solo ella me puede ayudar.

— ¿Qué cosa solo yo puedo ayudar? —Pregunto, luego miro a quien cargaba Donnie en sus brazos— ¡Oh, pobrecita! ¿Qué le paso?

—Después te lo explicare, ahora necesito urgente tu ayuda. Sígueme —Donnie se dirigió a su laboratorio, con April detrás de él.

— ¡Ja! Y dice que no está coqueteando —Raph se cruzó de brazos.

—Solamente April puede ayudarlo, después de todo no puede curar solo a una chica —Comento Mikey.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación, el líder y el más temperamental del grupo estaban analizando lo que su pequeño hermano les acababa de decir.

—… espera un segundo…. —Logro decir Leo.

— ¡¿Era una chica?! —Gritaron al unísono los dos hermanos.

—Pues claro —Contesto el de naranja— ¿Qué no se dieron cuenta?

—Pues... no —Dijo incrédulo Leo.

—Y tu…. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Cuando se pusieron a discutir en la alcantarilla me acerque a Donnie, y la vi mejor. —Contesto Mikey—. Además, April lo acaba de decir.

— ¿eh? —Contestaron confundidos los hermanos.

— ¡Oh vamos! —Se burlaba Mikey—, hasta yo me di cuenta.

— ¿en qué momento?

—Emm… cuando dijo "¡oh, _pobrecita!"_ —Imito la voz e April.

—… no me percate—Dijo Raph.

—Ni yo —Lo apoyo Leo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio, Donnie le explicaba a April como se involucraron en todo esto mientras curaban a la herida, y su probable relación con el Clan del Pie y, con ello, Shredder. Además de la aparente importancia que ella tenía para el Clan, al punto de que si fuera necesario lastimarla para llevarla con ellos.

—Que horrible —Dijo April—. La lastimaron tanto… ¿Y solo con una patada?

—Si —Contesto Donnie, mientras seguía vendando las heridas—. Pero fue una patada muy poderosa, y también hay que tener en cuenta de que fue un robot y que cayó en un lugar lleno de vidrios rotos, llegando a lastimarla de esta manera.

—Fuiste muy tierno al traerla aquí para poder curarla —Le sonrió April.

—B-bueno, es lo que debía hacer ¿no? —Se avergonzó por el halago de la chica.

— ¿Qué le dirán al maestro Splinter?

—Creo… que la verdad —Contesto Donnie más calmado—. No hay de otra.

Cuando terminaron de curar las heridas de su "invitada", salieron del laboratorio. Dejaron a la muchacha encima de la mesa de metal de Donnie, pero con una manta. Al salir Donnie miro a April ye le dijo:

—Oye April… tu… —miro al suelo sin saber cómo sacar el tema— ¿También te preguntas po….?

— ¡Donnie! —Raph interrumpió a su hermano, estaba justo frente a su hermano—. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que era una chica? —enojado le lanzo una mirada, y el genio resignado dio por "terminada" su conversación con April.

—Lo iba a hacer de camino a acá —Le contesto—. Pero se pusieron a discutir por cosas estúpidas y ella necesitaba atención inmediata, sin contar que luego no me siguieron el paso para explicarles en el camino —Le explico—. Y ¿Qué tiene que ver que sea una chica?

— ¡Tiene mucho que ver! —Alzo la voz Raph—. Ella podría manipular a cualquiera de nosotros, como Karai lo hace con Leo —Dio a entender—. Aunque nosotros no seremos tan tontos.

—Raph… te escucho perfectamente —Dijo Leo, desde el sillón de la guarida frente al televisor.

—Además —Ignoro completamente a su hermano—, las mujeres son las más manipuladoras y malvadas de las especies.

—Raph, estoy aquí —Hizo notar su presencia April—. Y soy una CHICA.

—No lo tomes a mal, tú eres una excepción.

—Porque tanto escándalo —Entro al salón un ratón con facciones humanas.

—Maestro Splinter —Donnie se acercó a el—. Tenemos que contarle algo y… también mostrarle —Dijo nervioso.

— ¿Qué sucede Donatello? ¿Es algo de lo que deba preocuparme?

—Ah... no estaría seguro —Dudo—, pero puedo explicarle mejor en el laboratorio ahora.

—Como quieras hijo mío, vamos a hablar —Se encamino al laboratorio.

Donnie lo siguió y cerró la puerta tras de él, mientras los demás no pudieron ni siquiera intervenir. Simplemente sintieron que todo pasó tan rápido, que no reaccionaron para acompañar a su hermano.

—… debimos acompañarlo ¿cierto? —Pregunto Mikey, apenado.

—Bueno… si —Dijo Leo.

—Él se encargara solo —Dijo despreocupado el de rojo —. Si tuvo el valor para sacar el tema con Splinter, estará bien.

—Tienes razón —Concordó Leo—, aunque me cuesta creer eso viniendo de ti —Dijo de la manera más honesta.

— ¿acaso quieres empezar otra pelea? —Se enojó Raph.

—Ay Raphita —Mikey se acercó y poso su mano sobre su hombro—. Admitámoslo, es cierto que no podemos estar calmados si das argumentos tan razonables de la nada.

— ¿Qué? —Se notaba que tenía un tic en el ojo derecho.

Pero Miguel Ángel no se dio cuenta de esto, es más, siguió hablando y empeorando su comentario.

— ¡En especial con el mal genio que tienes! —Se rio.

Ya estaba hecho, la gota que rebalsó el vaso para el pequeño auto control de Raph, Leo y April golpearon su cara con sus manos para luego escuchar la persecución de los dos ninjas.

Miguel Ángel huía de su hermano disculpándose a gritos, de tanto ruido y griterío pareciera que torturaban a alguien. Raph solo quería darle una "sutil" lección de cómo tratarlo y, en especial, de cerrar la boca cuando ya metió la pata.

Pasaban por encima de los sillones, saltaban, corrían, saltaban, corrían. Su persecución tenía siempre la misma pista… un círculo.

—Donatello ya me ha informado de la situación —Hablo fuerte el maestro rata, haciendo que todo el alboroto cesara de un golpe.

—Maestro ¿no está molesto? —Pregunto Mikey, que ya había terminado la persecución.

—Claro que no Miguel Ángel —Le sonrió—. Todo lo contrario, ayudaron a una persona que estaba herida y necesitaba atención urgente. Están aprendiendo una importante lección: "ayudar a las personas sin juzgarlas", estoy muy orgulloso.

—Pero Sensei —Hablo el de rojo— ¿Qué sucederá si es de los malos?

—Si estaba escapando dudo mucho que este de su lado.

— ¡JA! Te lo dije —Se burló Leo, ese lo miro con fuego en sus ojos dándole a entender que se callara.

—Y… ¿Qué haremos cuando despierte? —Pregunto Mikey.

—Tardara en despertar, sus cortes no llegaron a ser de gravedad alta pero si son muy numerosos causándole una gran pérdida de sangre —explicaba el de morado—. Necesita descansar muchas horas para que su cuerpo pueda recuperar estabilidad por la sangre perdida.

—La hubiéramos llevado a un hospital —Susurro entre dientes el temperamental, que no pasó desapercibido por su maestro.

—Eso no sería posible Raph. Era imposible que la llevaran a un hospital sin que hayan sido vistos, la decisión de Leo fue la mejor en esta situación.

—Gracias Sensei.

—Muy bien es hora de descansar —Informo Splinter—. Su ronda nocturna termina aquí, vayan a descansar.

—Hai, Sensei —Contestaron los cuatro al unísono.

La rata mutante se dirigió al Dojo y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

—Sera mejor que vayamos a descansar —Dijo Leo en un bostezo.

—Muy bien, yo me voy a mi cuarto —Raph se dirigía a su cuarto.

—Yo también —Mikey se entró a su cuarto bostezando y cerro su puerta.

—Oigan —Donnie llamo la atención de Leo, que seguía en el sillón, y de Raph, que estaba con su mano en la manilla de su cuarto— ¿Dónde dormirá?

— ¿Quién? —Pregunto Raph.

—Ah... pues… —decía en un tono de inocencia falsa— ¡la chica que esta inconsciente en mi laboratorio ¿talvez?!

—Que se quede allí, tú la curaste, tú te haces responsable —Y Raph entro a su cuarto sin decir más.

—No es mala idea, si tiene alguna urgencia tu podrás socorrerla —Se levantó el líder del sillón—. Esta decidido, ¡buenas noches Donnie!

Donnie vio como Leo, el último que podría compadecerse de él, se fue. April se había ido en el momento que había estado explicándole la situación al Sensei.

Entro a su laboratorio resignado, y miro a la malherida descansar en su cama improvisada.

—Al menos pudieron haber comprendido que no es "cómodo" trabajar con una persona inconsciente y muy lastimada en la misma habitación —Bajo la cabeza, pero luego se sentó en su escritorio—. Bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Mejor seguiré trabajando con el mutágeno.

Tomo unos tubos de ensayo y comenzó a experimenta con la muestra del mutágeno que tenía. Era de madrugada y seguía trabajando, aun con la temperatura que bajaba en la noche.

Finalmente Donnie no pudo seguir más y se quedó dormido en frente de su computadora, anotando sus observaciones con respecto a su experimento. Se despertó de repente por un alboroto que sintió fuera de su laboratorio… ya era hora de levantarse.

— ¿Qué pasara ahora? —Se levantó de su escritorio.

Cuando se paro por completo noto como una manta se deslizaba por su caparazón hasta el suelo, el no recordaba cuando se durmió y menos se acordaría de haberse tapado.

— ¿Cuándo yo…? —Se interrumpió solo al escuchar a Raph

— "¡No vas a escapar!" —Se notaba enojado.

— "¡F-fue un accidente!" —Contesto un tono de voz más fino, el de una chica.

— "¡Intentar atacarme no es un accidente!"

Donnie recién se había dado cuenta que su paciente, no estaba en el lugar donde la habían dejado reposar, y que la manta que lo cubría era la que usaron para arroparla a ella.

Salió de su laboratorio para ver como Raph estaba en guardia con sus sais, dándole la espalda a la salida de la guarida a quien tenía su cabeza cubierta aun por su capucha.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Donnie.

— ¡quiere escapar para dar nuestra posición, luego de intentar atacarme!

— ¡claro que no! Solo te pregunte donde estoy.

—Como si te diera nuestra ubicación tan fácilmente —Dijo desconfiado— ¡Especialmente por tu ataque!

Donnie no sabía cómo controlar la situación, ella no se veía mala, más bien tranquila en todo este rato, muy al contrario de su hermano. Debía sabes que sucedió para que Raph actuara así, cuando iba a decir algo fue interrumpido.

—Ella no miente —La voz de Mikey vino desde la entrada de la cocina.

— ¿Mikey? ¡¿Por qué la apoyas?! —Se enfureció Raph.

—No la apoyo, solo digo la verdad —Le respondió.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? —pregunto Donnie.

—Porque lo vi —Dijo tranquilamente.

— ¡¿desde hace cuánto estas allí?! —Le pregunto/grito Raph.

— ¡Lo suficiente! Soy la sombra de las alcantarillas —Decía con voz mística.

— ¿enserio le creerás al tarado de Mikey?

—Sí, enserio vas a creerm… ¡Oye! —Se ofendió el más infantil.

—Y después te preguntas porque digo que eres un tonto —Dijo cansado Raph.

—Para tu información tengo pruebas —Contesto mostrando su T-Phone.

—Sería lo mejor ver esas pruebas. —Hablo Leo.

—Sí, así todo qued…. ¡Leo! ¡¿Cuándo llegaste?! —Le pregunto Donnie al no notar su presencia.

—Interrumpí mi entrenamiento al escuchar este alboroto como tú, solo que tú estabas en el quinto sueño —dijo divertido, parado frente a la puerta del Dojo.

—Pues muy bien —Dijo animadamente Mikey— ¡Hora de la verdad! —y le dio "play" a un video de su T-Phone.

Comenzó justo en el momento donde se veía a la chica salir del laboratorio de Donnie desorientada, acercándose al primer ser viviente en el salón, Raph, quien estaba viendo televisión. Ella al verlo dejo de verse desorientada y comenzó a caminar hacia el con un paso más o menos rápido.

—Dis-disculpa —Raph volteo a la chica— ¿sabes en donde est….? —No termino la pregunta.

La joven no se había dado cuenta de que en el lugar para llegar a donde estaba sentado el temperamental, habían unas escaleras. Piso en el aire haciendo que se cayera al suelo de cara, mientras el aludido la veía con su característica cara de pocos amigos y confundidos.

— ¿Qué estas haciend…? —pregunto sin terminar.

Cuando la muchacha se había caído, su zapato salió volando y llego a parar en la cabeza de Raph mientras este hablaba. Ella al notarlo se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y tomo su zapato, que había rebotado cerca de ella.

— ¡L-lo siento mucho! No fue mi intención, yo…

—Con que esas tenemos ¿eh? —Decía sombrío—. Déjame decirte que es un ataque muy deprimente viniendo del Clan del Pie.

—Eh... ¿perdón? —Decía confundida.

— ¡No vas a escapar!

— ¡F-fue un accidente! —Mikey pauso el video y guardo su T-Phone.

—Bueno, desde allí ya todos saben que paso, así que Raph —Miro a su hermano— ¿Quién es el tonto ahora? —Dijo burlón— ¡Oh! Cierto, soy Miguel Angel pero puedes decirme Mikey, y ellos son Leonardo, Donatello y Raphael —se acerco a la chica para continuar susurrandole— el mas gruñon del universo.

—En mi defensa, eso me dolió. —se defendió Raph ajeno al "insulto" de su hermano.

—Pero no para que me acusaras de atacarte —Hablo la muchacha que había permanecido en silencio todo este rato. Enfrente de ellos.

—Muy bien, pues entonces dinos. ¿Quién eres y para quien trabajas? —Le pregunto el de bandana roja, con su tono amenazante.

— ¡Bueno! ¡Pues yo soy….! —Dijo con firmeza, pero paro de golpe.

— ¿Tu eres?... —Sonrió Mikey para que continuara.

—Yo… yo soy… —Decía en susurros.

— ¡¿Acaso tienes miedo de revelarnos tu verdadera identidad?! —Se acercaba Raph amenazadoramente, pero Leo lo detuvo.

Ella se veía perdida, asustada, confundida, frustrada y… triste… muy triste. Miraba al suelo sin moverse, con las manos juntas cerca de su pecho, respiraba entrecortado como si le faltara el aire luego de una batalla.

Seguía haciendo los mismos gestos cuando Leo se le acerco, no sin antes dejar a su hermano con Mikey y Donnie para contenerlo de sus amenazas hacia la chica, entonces le hablo suavemente poniéndose a su estatura, ya que estaba semi encorvada por cómo estaba actuando.

—Oye… ¿te encuentras bi…?

—No lo sé —Le respondió ella sin dejarlo terminar.

— ¡Woow! ¿Acaso lee la mente? —Dijo emocionado Mikey, ganándose miradas desaprobatorias de sus hermanos.

—No lo sé… —Volvió a decir.

—Suele pasar —Comenzó a hablar Mikey—, en los comics siempre dice que cuando tienes un poder, este aparece de la nada, así que no sabes si….

—No hables de tus historietas ahora, Mikey —Lo interrumpió Leo, en la misma posición que había quedado cuando le hablo a la joven.

—Ella no tiene súper poderes como April —Le dijo Donnie.

—Dinos —Continuo Leo hablándole a ella— ¿Qué es lo que no sabes?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en los cuales Raph se calmó y decidieron dejarlo en "libertad condicional". En cuanto abrió la boca para reclamarles por lo que le habían hecho, se escuchó l voz fina.

—Yo —Solo eso dijo, ya con la respiración normal pero aun mirando el suelo.

— ¿Qué dijo? —Pregunto el más energético.

—Soy yo —Dijo más fuerte la chica.

—Sí, tú eres tú ¿Y qué? —Dijo Raph, con su típico tono de poca paciencia.

— ¡Soy yo! —Esta vez grito, cuando las tortugas le iban a preguntar a qué se refería les aclaro la duda con solo cuatro palabras— ¡No sé quién soy!

Nuevamente apareció el silencio, al parecer procesaban lo que había dicho. Cuando reaccionaron de nuevo, notaron que pensaron lo mismo.

—Eso quiere decir —Dijo Leo, para luego mirarse entre ellos.

— ¿Amnesia? —Dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo! ¿Les gusto? ¿Les intereso? ¿Quedaron con la intriga?**

 **Bueno ojala les haya gustado y estaré trabajando en el capitulo dos! :33**

 **Cabe destacar que la idea de este fanfic sea que tenga una historia pero no sin romance! A pesar de que no es lo principal en este momento después se pondrá mas "interesante" ¬w¬**

 **Ok si les gusto dejen su Review y si tiene criticas constructivas o ideas que pueda ir incorporando tambien escribanlas! Será un placer leer sus opiniones y fantasías como las mias xD**

 **Muy bien me despido. CUIDENSE Y CHAUUU~~~~**


	2. Nueva Integrante (Parte 1)

**Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Aquí traigo el segundo cap :33**

 **Me tarde mucho, lo sé, y lo siento. Lo curioso es que ya lo tenía listo pero no sabía cómo llamar el capítulo, además de que había quedado muuuuuuy largo xD**

 **Así que una amiga me dijo que podía dividirlo en dos partes, y (luego de pensar en cómo llamarlo Dx) ¡aquí esta! :DDD**

 **Una última cosa por hacer:**

 **"Disclaimer: Las Tortugas Ninjas no me pertenecen, son de la cadena de Nickelodeon y de sus hermosos creadores Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman."**

 **¡Ahora sí! Lean y disfruten :33!**

* * *

 ** _Cap. 2: Nueva Integrante… Parte 1_**

Los cuatro aprendices del ninjutsu se quedaron estáticos en medio del salón, estaban procesando lo que su "invitada" les había dicho. El silencio fue interrumpido por Mikey.

— ¿Qué es la amnesia?

Leo y Raph giraron a su hermano con una cara indescriptible, luego la cara de Raph cambio a una de fastidio.

— ¿Es una broma? —Camino hasta estar frente a él—. Si no sabes que es la amnesia…. ¡¿Por qué lo dijiste hace apenas un momento?!

—Bueno… es lo que dicen en las películas en una situación así. —respondió Mikey con una sonrisa.

—No lo puedo creer —hablo el líder con una mano en la cara—, bueno… la amnesia es cuando…

—Ven conmigo. —interrumpió Donnie a su hermano con voz firme a lo lejos, ajeno de lo que pasaba con ellos.

Todos miraron al genio, incluyendo a la chica que recién había levantado la mirada del suelo. Vieron que la tortuga de morado había tomado su muñeca.

— ¿Ah? —logro reaccionar apenas la muchacha, sintió como la "arrastraba" llevándola donde había estado recostada hace unos minutos.

Los tres hermanos se quedaron en su lugar unos segundos, para luego ir corriendo detrás de su hermano hasta el laboratorio. El primero en entrar fue Leo seguido de Raph y Mikey, quien se notaba que estaba totalmente perdido con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al entrar vieron a su hermano buscando algo por todo el laboratorio, y a la entrometida -según Raph- sentada en la mesa de metal, siguiendo con la vista lo que hacía su hermano.

Luego, al darse cuenta de la presencia de los tres ninjas, dirigió su mirada a la entrada del laboratorio; en su mirada se veían diversas emociones: confusión, miedo, desconfianza y… tristeza. Es comprensible que este triste, ¿quién estaría feliz al darse cuenta que ha olvidado todo sobre su vida? No acordarte de quien eres, lo que te gusta, lo que has hecho hasta ahora... de tus seres queridos, eso debe ser lo peor sin duda alguna. No poder recordar a las personas que han estado allí para ti, las que te apoyaron, las que te acompañaron, personas de las cuales tu harías lo que fuera para hacerlas felices y ellos harían lo mismo por ti.

…

Como tus padres…

…

Vaya, no recordar a las personas que te dieron la vida y han estado contigo toda tu vida, enseñándote todo lo que sabes sobre el mundo… eso debe ser terrible. No saber quiénes son tus padres… desconfiando de todos por temor a que se aprovechen de tu situación, debe ser aterrador estar en una situación así.

— ¿Por qué la trajiste de nuevo a tu laboratorio? —finalmente interrumpió el momento Raph con tono molesto—. ¡Podría estar fingiendo todo esto!

—Tengo que revisarla —contesto el de morado—. La amnesia se produce por dos razones, principalmente un golpe en la cabeza. Y no me parece poco probable la pérdida de su memoria considerando que recibió un gran golpe cerca de la nuca al punto de quedar inconsciente.

—Puedes decir todo eso frente a ella —inquirió Raph molesto refiriéndose a la humana.

—Yo creo que ella ya debe estar considerando la pérdida de su memoria —Donnie llego con algunos artilugios en una caja, los puso sobre la mesa al lado de la chica y luego volteo a verla— ¿cierto? —le sonrió.

—S-si… más o menos —hablo bajo.

— ¡Ohh! Así que la amnesia es olvidar cosas —hablo Mikey, dejando a todos callados de la sorpresa—, creo que sufro de amnesia… ¡Nunca recuerdo donde dejo el control remoto!

Los tres hermanos suspiraron con respecto al comentario de su hermanito, Raph lo comenzó a empujar a la salida.

—Yo me encargo de explicarle a este idiota lo que necesita saber, tú sigue con todo este show. —y salió del laboratorio con Mikey reclamándole por llamarlo "idiota".

Leo se acercó a su hermano, veía lo concentrado que estaba en su computadora y como la manipulaba a toda velocidad. Aun así, decidió hablarle.

— ¿Crees que debería despertar al Maestro Splinter y comentarle lo que ha ocurrido? —vio a su hermano levantándose para ir al lado de la chica. Pensó que lo había ignorado completamente, abrió su boca para reclamarle hasta que escucho su voz.

—Creo que por el momento sería mejor no despertarlo —dijo mientras examinaba a la chica, estando de espaldas a su hermano—, se lo comentaremos cuando despierte. Prefiero informarlo mejor de la situación cuando sepamos bien lo que le sucede a ella.

—Yo… lo siento —escucharon una voz apenas audible.

—No te preocupes —Leo se acercó a ella con una sonrisa—. No podíamos dejarte en el estado que estabas, te ayudaremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance. —su mano la levanto, hasta posarla en el hombro de ella.

La joven asintió levemente, pero las dos tortugas notaron que estaba menos tensa que antes.

—Muy bien —volteo al de morado—, pues será lo que tú digas. Al parecer he sido reemplazado del puesto de líder ¿no? —bromeo al mismo tiempo que se ponía recto y retirando la mano de la chica.

—Sabes muy bien que t…

— ¡Ya sé que es la amnesia! —entro gritando al laboratorio el más energético sin saber que había interrumpido a sus hermanos, por lo visto ese día Donnie no podría explicarle a nadie lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Ha sido lo más fastidioso del mundo —entro Raph detrás de Mikey—. La próxima vez que haya que explicarle algo a Mikey, no cuenten conmigo.

Donnie y Leo rieron ante su comentario, ganándose una mirada de ira por parte de su hermano temperamental. Mientras Donnie seguía examinando a su paciente, los otros lo observaban cuidadosamente, bueno… a excepción de Raph que miraba a la malherida con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno —hablo Donnie llamando la atención de todos—, por lo visto tu pérdida de memoria si fue causada por un golpe de cabeza, pero creo que hay algo más aparte de eso.

— ¿Q-que quieres decir? —pregunto la herida.

—Quiero decir de que fue un golpe fuerte, pero no fue exactamente en el lugar que causa la amnesia —respondió este—. Además, ¿me harías el favor de quitarte la capucha?

Todo este tiempo la chica había estado con la capucha puesta, hasta en la revisión del más listo del grupo. Cuando la reviso uso una maquina especial, sin la necesidad de que se quitara la capucha en la cual se refugiaba.

— ¿P-para qué? —pregunto con un tono asustado pero firme a la vez.

—Tengo una sospecha, y en realidad no es solo la capucha que cubre tu cabeza. Si no todo tu polerón.

— ¡¿AH?! —gritaron al unísono todos en la habitación, a excepción de Donnie.

—Vaya hermano —Mikey se acercó a el—, si te gusta su polerón no tienes que quitárselo.

—Mikey —Leo llamo su atención—, sería un buen momento para pedir un poco de pizza gyoza donde el Señor Murakami, ¿Qué tal si vas por una buena ración para poder comer todos juntos?

— ¡Cuenta con eso! —y salió corriendo de la guarida.

Cuando el menor de los hermanos se fue, Leo y Raph miraron a Donnie con una mueca burlesca.

—Y a ustedes… ¿Qué les pasa? —dijo con una cara que se puede describir con "que planean estos locos"

—Vaya vaya Donnie, al parecer ya superaste a April. —se burló Raph.

—Nunca creí que fueras tan osado, te creía con más tacto al respecto. —dijo Leo divertido.

— ¿QUE RAYOS ESTAN PENSANDO? —levanto la voz todo avergonzado—. Solo necesito corroborar algo.

—Claro, ¿cómo ver si tiene una marca de nacimiento o algo así? —Raph río por lo bajo—. Al parecer quieres saber "todo" sobre ella. — los dos hermanos no aguantaron más y se rieron a carcajadas

—Crean lo que quieran —se rindió, camino hasta la chica que tenía sus manos entrelazadas—, no lo malinterpretes e ignora a esos idiotas —fulmino a sus hermanos con la mirada, quienes seguían riendo, volvió su mirada a ella—. Sinceramente, tú ya sabes de lo que yo sospecho ¿o no?

Asintió suavemente en silencio, cuando los otros hermanos dejaron de reír pusieron atención de lo que hablaban. Ella finalmente se puso recta mirando a los de la habitación, se bajó de la mesa lentamente, al estar sus pies sobre el suelo respiro profundamente y comenzó a subirse el polerón. Leonardo y Raphael no caían de la sorpresa, no sabían cómo reaccionar o que hacer así que los dos optaron por taparse la cara al mismo tiempo que apartaban la mirada.

—Lo sabía. —ambas tortugas escucharon a su hermano y volvieron su mirada donde estaba la chica.

La recorrieron con la mirada una, dos, tres… hasta diez veces.

Ambos hermanos analizaron su cara, puesto que como traía la capucha no la vieron detalladamente. Tenía los ojos de un color chocolate muy oscuro, los que se podrían confundir con el negro a simple vista, también sus parpados no estaban tan caídos, dando la impresión de que estaría atenta a cualquier detalle; sus facciones de la cara eran un poco "finas", pero aun así no lucia como una persona tan estricta o algo similar, sus pómulos resaltaban a pesar de no estar sonriendo en ese momento; la forma de su cara era un poco redondeada y su barbilla terminando finamente en punta dándole una pizca de elegancia, pero predominando un aspecto "adorable" por sus pómulos.

Luego de ver bien su cara, vieron el resto de sus características: su pelo le llegaba aproximadamente a la mitad de su espalda, era totalmente liso y de un color negro profundo; no era alta, talvez un poco más que Raph; sus curvas no eran muy marcadas, solamente lo justo y necesario para tener un atractivo femenino.

Al finalizar la inspección a la chica, las tortugas recién se fijaron a lo que se refería su hermano y como esta estaba reaccionando. Ella estaba mirando al suelo apenada mientras sujetaba su brazo izquierdo con el derecho; estaba usando una polera holgada blanca con tirantes, pero la polera no era totalmente blanca, estaba manchada con un rojo que parecía ser sangre. Sus dudas se disiparon al ver sus brazos: tenia cortes recientes a lo largo de ambos, a pesar de que no sangraban se podía notar de que eran profundas; también pudieron notar todas las cicatrices que tenía en sus brazos, las cicatrices eran muy similares a los cortes recién mencionados; se notaban también unos golpes y moretones.

Al parecer una persona la había estado lastimado constantemente como para tener tantas cicatrices, por lo visto la lastimo hasta el último minuto que estuvo a su alcance.

Los ninjas la miraban en silencio y sorprendidos, pero más Leo y Raph.

—Me parecía extraño que en tus muñecas tuvieras tantos cortes que parecían seguir por tu brazo —recogió el polerón del suelo, lo volteo para verlo por dentro—. La tela interna que rosaba con tu piel era algo gruesa —apretó un poco el polerón, tomo una tijera y corto un poco la tela gruesa que estaba toda manchada de sangre—, y entre medio de la tela exterior e interior tenía un material impermeable. Por esta razón la sangre no se notaba en la parte exterior, y aunque un poco de esta se escurriera con el color negro del exterior podía pasar desapercibido.

— ¿Por qué no nos lo mencionaste en este rato? —le pregunto Leo a la chica.

—Bueno… —levanto un poco la vista—, al despertar sentí que me dolía. Me revise y me di cuenta de todos los cortes, cicatrices y moretones. Pero al no recordar por qué… creí… creí que… ustedes… estaban a cargo de mí… y que talvez después de algún castigo me trajeran con ustedes para curarme... —hablaba con algunas pausas—. Pero me pareció raro que este lugar no se me hiciera conocido, así que decidí salir de aquí y preguntarle a él donde estaba… —señalo a Raph.

—Eso explicaría lo nerviosa que estabas con el incidente del zapato —dijo Leo—. Lamento que te hubieras encontrado con él y no con ninguno de nosotros, Raph siempre asusta a la gente con su actitud además de ser un gruñón.

—Leo, al parecer quieres ser el reemplazo de Mikey al decir esas cosas en mi presencia. —le dijo Raph mostrándole su puño. El amenazado bajo el puño de su hermano desinteresado, ganándose un gruñido de enojo por parte de este.

—Lo mejor será que esas heridas sean desinfectadas —hablo el líder dejando de lado a Raph—, Donnie ¿lo harías?

—Claro que sí, sería muy malo si se te llegasen a infectar. —El genio volteo para ver a la muchacha—. Te dolerá mucho, pero es para que no pase a mayores.

Ella asintió levemente. De la misma caja que había sacado Donnie para examinarla minutos antes, saco desinfectante con algodón y curitas para los cortes.

— ¡Ya llego la pizzagyoza! —Hizo acto de presencia Mikey con una sonrisa en el laboratorio—. Fue lo máximo, ¡el Señor Murakami me dio raciones extra cuando le dije que teníamos a una invitada! —sonrió de oreja a oreja el menor.

Las tres tortugas rieron por los gestos de su hermano, cuando hubo un poco de silencio y Mikey les dio a cada uno una porción de comida -cabe destacar que trataba de esconder algunas para comérselos después el solo- la chica hablo un poco más alto.

—Eso… ¿es comida? —pregunto tímida y a la vez sorprendida de lo que veía.

— ¡Por supuesto! Toma tu ración… —Mikey estiro la pizza gyoza pero no lo suficiente para que la adolescente la recibiera, la inspecciono con una mirada confundida—… ¿Q-que te paso en los brazos? —pregunto preocupado.

—Pensamos que pueden ser heridas provocadas por los robopies, pero no estamos seguros. —le respondió Donnie.

— ¡Eso suena horrible! —Exclamo el menor mirando a la muchacha—. Sé que te hará sentir mejor, un poco de pizza gyoza y enfrentar al rey de los videojuegos —se apuntó con una gran sonrisa, a lo cual la chica también sonrió— ¡Vamos! —la tortuga de banda naranja la tomo sin cuidado de su brazo jalándola, olvidando el estado en el que estaba. Las demás tortugas vieron como ella hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no hizo ruido algún, ni si quiera un quejido.

— ¡Mikey! —Los tres ninjas llamaron su atención y este paro mirándolos— ¿se te olvido porque la "ibas a hacer sentir mejor"? —hablo Leo.

Mikey quedo con una cara confundida hasta que se fijó mejor donde había tomado a la chica. Soltó su brazo asustado, sorprendido, avergonzado, preocupado y arrepentido.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡¿No te lastime mucho?! ¿Te duele? ¡Si te hace sentir mejor te daré mi pizza gyoza! No espera… eso no, ¡golpeare a Raph de tu parte por acusarte cobardemente!

— ¡¿A quién llamaste cobarde?! —Raph corrió persiguiendo a su hermano dando vueltas en el laboratorio.

Donnie trataba de evitar que arruinaran sus experimentos y tropezaran con las herramientas de trabajo. Leo solo miraba resignado el caos que se había formado, al parecer tenía entendido que no lo escucharían y menos obedecerle. El ambiente en el cual reinaba el "desastre total" fue interrumpido por una fina y pequeña risa que provenía, nada más y nada menos, que de la única chica presente en el cuarto. Los miraba divertida y enternecida a la vez con una sonrisa oculta por su mano. Ella, al darse cuenta que era el centro de atención, puso sus manos en dirección al suelo juntas y miro a los cuatro mutantes sonriendo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—, no pude evitarlo. Es que se veían tan divertidos, se nota que son una familia un tanto peculiar, pero muy preciada.

— ¿Ah? —se sorprendió Raph, soltó el caparazón de Mikey de golpe haciendo que este rodara hasta chocar con la pared quedando en el suelo.

— ¡Auch! —Se sobaba la cabeza— ¡eso dolió!

—Mikey —lo llamo la voz femenina acercándose a él y poniéndose a su altura—, no te preocupes por lo de recién. En cuanto vende mis heridas jugare contigo encantada. —sonrió.

El menor se quedó mirándola unos segundos y sonrió agradecido.

—En ese caso —se paró y caminaba hacia la salida—, te esperare en el salón… —paro en el umbral de la puerta—…por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

Hubo un pequeño silencio, nadie se lo había planteado hasta ese momento.

— ¡¿Y-Yo?! …. Bueno… pues… la verdad no lo sé. —respondió nerviosa.

—Oh, ¡pues en ese caso yo te pondré un nombre! No me gusta presumir, pero yo nombro todo lo que no haya sido nombrado. —Donnie, Raph y Leo golpearon su cara con su mano al saber a lo que quería llegar su hermano, mientras este sonreía abiertamente a su invitada.

—Esto lo llamo "caminabajo".

—Esa es la puerta —dijo Raph.

—Este es el "cosasencima"

—La mesa.

—Este es el "relaja cuerpo".

—Es la silla. —dijo Leo.

— ¡Y esta cosita le llamo "sacapuntas"!

—No, ese es… espera, si se llama sacapuntas. —dijo Donnie sorprendido.

—Por supuesto que sí, ¡yo lo invente! —decía orgulloso.

—Debiste pasar horas pensando en ese nombre —hablo Raph.

—Bueno, ignorando los nombres que Mikey le da a los objetos —Leo se acercó a la chica que miraba divertida la escena—, él es muy bueno nombrando seres vivos.

La chica volteo extrañada.

— ¿Seres vivos? —Ladeo un poco la cabeza— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno… —Leo paseo su mirada por todo el laboratorio y finalmente la poso sobre la adolescente—, algunos son….

— ¡Yo diría TODOS! —grito Raph y luego se fue al salón.

—Está bien, la GRAN MAYORÍA —alzo la voz para que su hermano lo escuchara— son un poco… ¿salvajes?

Al decir esto Leo se acordó de todos los mutantes que habían enfrentado, "salvajes" era la mejor palabra para describirlos, considerando en lo que mutaban y de lo que eran capaces de hacer con tal de cumplir su objetivo.

—Está bien… en fin, eso no importa —sonrió un poco dirigiéndose a Mikey—. Como no recuerdo como me llamo ni quien soy, me gustaría que ustedes me ayudaran a partir de aquí. Es decir, ¿Qué mejor forma de empezar de nuevo que con una "nueva identidad"? y estaría muy agradecida de que ustedes me la den, comenzando con mi nombre. —miro a las tres tortugas que estaban en la habitación.

¿Ella está dispuesta a comenzar desde cero? ¿No le afecta que haya olvidado todo acerca de su vida? … no, no es así. Aunque lo haya dicho tan tranquilamente, se nota que tiembla apretando sus puños por la impotencia de no saber nada acerca de ella misma. Estar dispuesta a dejar eso de lado, de tratar de solucionarlo a su tiempo y no lamentarse por ello, solo seguir adelante para poder superarlo tarde o temprano.

"Definitivamente esta chica es fuerte" pensaron Leo y Donnie. Miguel Ángel estaba con su mano en el mentón con un aire pensativo mientras sacaba la lengua, al final se exalto y sonrió a la chica señalándola.

— ¡Scarlett! —dijo de la nada.

— ¿Scarlett? —pregunto la recién nombrada.

— ¡Es un gran nombre! Siento que te queda perfectamente por el aura de tu personalidad —sonrió satisfecho—. Además de que… sonara raro pero… siento que va de acuerdo a tu aspecto.

—" _Color escarlata_ " —hablo el genio— eso significa "Scarlett". Entiendo que es perfecto por cómo ha actuado hasta ahora, pero en cuanto a la apariencia… de alguna manera también siento que le queda perfecto a pesar de no tener…

—Me gusta —la ahora llamada "Scarlett" sonrió a los mutantes—, es un muy bonito nombre. Muchas gracias Mikey.

—Por lo visto ya estas más en confianza —hablo el líder dándose cuenta que llamaba a su hermano de forma natural y con su apodo—, puedes llamarme Leo.

—Y a mí Donnie —le sonrió el genio—, pero en cuanto a Raph… no creo que le agrade que lo trates de forma tan confiada.

—No importa, talvez después me acostumbre a sus "ataques de furia" —río por lo bajo, su comentario hizo que los tres ninjas también rieran—. Muchas gracias Leo —lo miro— y Donnie —volteo para verlo.

Luego Leo se fue a su habitación despidiéndose de sus hermanos y la nueva inquilina, Mikey fue al salón con Raph para esperarla y poder jugar videojuegos.

Donnie desinfecto las heridas de ambos brazos de Scarlett, pero al hacerlo se daba cuenta que tenía más heridas en su cuerpo: hombros, cuello, espalda, vientre. Lo sorprendente es que sus heridas terminaban abruptamente en sus muñecas y mitad de su cuello, dando la impresión de que trataban de ocultar todo el daño que le proporcionaban. Insistió a la chica para que le dejara ver las heridas en el resto de su cuerpo hasta que lo logro, limpiaba las heridas que no sangraban pero que aún no cicatrizaban. Prácticamente le vendo todo el cuerpo, era ridículo querer tratar sus heridas con las curitas que había sacado ¡¿En que estaba pensando?!

—Todo listo —informo Donnie dándole su espacio a Scarlett.

—Muchas gracias —contesto de espaldas bajándose su polera que estaba hasta la mitad de su espalda.

—No hay de que —sonrió—, ve con Mikey antes de que te quedes sin comida. En cuanto a tu ropa, le pediré a alguien que te traiga para que te cambies mañana.

— ¡Claro! —dijo feliz, se bajó de la mesa y salió del laboratorio.

Donnie pudo escuchar a su pequeño hermano recibiéndola y a Raph reclamando, el decidió mandarles un mensaje discreto a sus hermanos por el T-Phone por si Scarlett necesitaba atención con su salud, ya que estaba preocupado por su estado mientras vendaba todas sus heridas.

Scarlett y Mikey comenzaron a con un videojuego de pelea, Raph se quedó mirando como jugaban de reojo mientras leía un cómic. Al principio Mikey le gano fácilmente en menos de 10 segundos y Raph se rió burlonamente tratando de mantener "discreción", pero la chica lo ignoro.

A medida que más jugaban, más pelea le daba a su hermano, en realidad, le sorprendió mucho que le tomara solo tres derrotas ganar su primer encuentro contra Mikey. No pudo evitar dejar de leer la revista y fijar su mirada en ella, la cara de concentración era muy notable y también como se quedaba pensando después de cada error cometido, ya sea por ella o su hermano. Ya al séptimo round de ambos, ella había dominado la batalla, ahora no cometía ningún error y ganaba cada vez más rápido.

Luego de veinte peleas, Mikey se paró sorprendido por la chica.

—Wow… ¡eres sorprendente! —Le halago— ¡Eres muy buena! Y todo gracias a que jugaste conmigo y aprendiste del mejor. —se dio aires de grandeza.

—Fue muy divertido, ¡y también la comida estuvo deliciosa! —Sonrió alzando los brazos—. Yo, creo que es hora de que me vaya… —se levantó y camino hacia la salida.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —Raph la miro extrañado.

—Pues irme —contesto mirando al de bandana roja.

— ¿A dónde iras si ni siquiera recuerdas quién eres? —Raph fue cortante con su respuesta, notando como la muchacha quedaba estática—. A pesar de que no estoy de acuerdo, te quedaras con nosotros hasta que encuentres a alguien que te conozca y se haga cargo de ti.

—…está bien —respondió rendida dándole la razón, pero se quedó mirando el sofá fijamente—. No quiero sonar grosera ni nada pero… ¿con que me tapare?

—No dormirás en el sofá —le informo Raph.

— ¿No? —Dijo sorprendida— ¿Por qué no?

—Hay un cuarto algo sucio y desordenado pero con una cama, Donnie dijo que por esta noche durmieras allí y mañana lo limpiaremos.

— ¿Un cuarto? Pero yo no vivo aquí y apenas me conocen. ¿Cómo me dejaran dormir en un cuarto? —su cara denotaba confusión.

— ¿Por qué no lo haríamos? Solo ve a dormir, mañana estará mejor. —le sonrió Mikey mientras la empujaba al cuarto.

—Yo me voy, ya es muy tarde y en la mañana hay entrenamiento. —Raph entro a su cuarto.

Mikey le grito un "descansa" y le mostró la habitación a la que consideraba ya de la familia.

El cuarto se veía estrecho y había un montón de cajas vacías regadas por doquier, había polvo acumulado y telarañas en las cajas. Mikey se retiró dándole las buenas noches, esta le respondió el gesto de igual manera y entro a la habitación para poder descansar.

A la mañana siguiente Miguel Ángel se levantó para preparar el desayuno mientras sus hermanos se levantaban uno por uno. El primero fue Leo, como había ido a dormir primero estaba con más energías; después fue Raph, apenas entro a la cocina se sentó apoyando su cara en la mesa y usando sus brazos como almohada; finalmente entro Donnie que también se sentó, pero apoyando su mentón sobre la palma de su mano mientras luchaba para mantener los ojos abiertos.

— ¡Ejem! —Mikey llamo la atención de sus hermanos— ¿Qué nadie va a decir "buenos días"'? —inquirió con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—Buenos días —Donatello y Raphael contestaron con un tono apagado, mientras Leo contesto con una sonrisa apenada pero aun así animado.

—Bueno, peor es nada. —el "Chef" levanto los hombros restándole importancia.

—Buenos días, hijos míos —entro Splinter saludando a sus hijos.

—Buenos días, Sensei —contestaron al unísono. Raph y Donnie dejaron de lado el cansancio, para que su padre no los regañe por no descansar lo suficiente a la hora del entrenamiento.

La rata les dedico una pequeña sonrisa a sus hijos, con la mirada recorrió toda la cocina hasta que decidió hablar mirando a sus aprendices.

—Y la jovencita, ¿dónde está? —pregunto tranquilamente.

—Sobre eso Sensei…

Leo y Donnie comenzaron a explicarle en incidente de anoche: el cómo habían descubierto que tenía amnesia, los cortes y golpes que tenía en su cuerpo, el cómo creen que fueron causada y Mikey le hablo más detalladamente sobre cómo era la muchacha. Mikey se encargó de decirle como habían decidido ponerle un nombre, sus acciones, su pequeño torneo de videojuegos con ella, llegando hasta la parte donde le decía dónde estaba hospedándose.

Los tres hermanos se saltaron el "incidente del zapato" luego de que Raph los mirara amenazándolos con su puño disimuladamente.

Splinter presto atención, al terminar de escuchar toco su larga barba y dijo.

—Iré a verla —y salió de la cocina, dejando a las cuatro tortugas siguiéndolo de cerca.

El maestro ninja toco levemente la puerta donde sus hijos le habían dicho que descansaba, unos segundos después la puerta se abrió lentamente mostrando a la chica con las mismas ropas de ayer. Ella miro hacia arriba para encontrarse con la rata gigante, poniéndose un poco nerviosa y bajando la mirada casi de inmediato.

—B-Buenos días, yo… lamento haber ocupado esta habitación sin su permiso… —Scarlett alzo un poco la mirada, al ver que no se movía ni hacia algún gesto se aterro— ¡Me iré enseguida! —alzo la voz asustada, no alcanzo a dar un paso cuando Splinter la freno con una de su pata/mano en su hombro.

—No tienes que alterarte pequeña —le sonrió, consiguiendo que la chica se tranquilizara—. Solo venía a darte la bienvenida a nuestra familia, ya me informaron tu estado actual. Debes saber que estarás con nosotros el tiempo necesario hasta que todo se solucione, y no dudes en contarnos cualquier cosa que te inquiete. Se podría decir que _nos consideres como tu familia_.

La muchacha sonrió calmadamente asintiendo de igual manera, pero Splinter aún tenía una pregunta rondando por su cabeza y no dudo en plantearla.

—Pero dime, ¿Qué pensaste la primera vez que viste a mis hijos? —los nombrados no entendieron la pregunta.

— ¿A qué se refiere?—y al parecer la cuestionada tampoco.

—Me refiero a que no somos humanos, y generalmente las personas que nos ven gritan espantados y nos llaman monstruos. Sin embargo tú no lo hiciste según me contaron, entonces quisiera saber ¿Qué paso por tu mente al encontrarte con seres vivos que no son humanos?

Las cuatro tortugas nunca se lo cuestionaron. ¡Pues claro! ¡No eran humanos, si no mutantes! Cualquier otra persona habría salido corriendo con solo ver el color verde de su piel, como muchos otros que ya lo habían hecho… pero ella no lo hizo. Al parecer se habían acostumbrado al estar con sus amigos Casey y April que no fuera raro actuar normalmente sin que les gritaran "Mutantes", incluso April había gritado asustada la primera vez que se encontraron…entonces ¿Por qué ella…?

Se quedaron mirando a Scarlett fijamente esperando la respuesta a esta interrogante, sin darse cuenta de que la ponían más nerviosa que antes. Aun así -con las miradas encima de ella, incomodando y poniéndole los nervios de punta-, contesto sinceramente.

—La verdad no lo sé, yo... Lo encontré de lo más normal. Además de que ellos fueron los que me curaron las heridas y me cuidaron. Cuando desperté y me di cuenta de que sentía un poco de dolor en mis muñecas, manos y tobillos pero que estaban tratados, no me pareció que fueran malos. También de que se preocuparon de taparme para no pasar frío y se tomaron la molestia de comprender mi situación dándome un nombre. Por eso, no grite cuando desperté y lo vi a él durmiendo —dijo mirando y señalando a Donnie—, yo diría que me sentí enternecida con las molestias que se había tomado y no quise molestarlo —todos estaban sorprendidos por la sinceridad de sus palabras y también de la impresión que tuvo de ellos, era un ambiente reconfortante hasta que ella misma lo rompió—. Aunque el si me dio miedo —apunto a Raphael.

Hasta aquí llego, el más rudo de los hermanos ya estaba empezando a cambiar de opinión con respecto a ella cuando tuvo que echarlo al agua con un comentario tan diminuto y verdadero; pero, según él, más que innecesario. Dio un paso al frente en posición amenazante y mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Quieres que te de una verdadera razón para que te de miedo? —Uso el tono de amenaza que usaba con Mikey, sus hermanos lo tomaron e hicieron retroceder—. Aun así no te creo, debes estar acostumbrada a los mutantes como para no gritar al vernos. —susurro para que solo ella no lo escuchara.

—Eso no me sorprende la verdad —le respondió el Maestro Splinter imaginándose como debió ser el encuentro ente ambos—, pero aun así estoy feliz de que pienses eso de mis hijos y te agradezco por no haber sido prejuiciosa. Además déjame decirte que no estas equivocada con respecto a ellos.

—Muchas gracias, Señor… —dejo la oración en el aire para que el llenara con lo que faltaba.

—Hamato Yoshi, pero me llaman Splinter. Eres libre de llamarme como más te acomode.

—Gracias Señor Hamato Yoshi —respondió.

—Muy bien —Splinter dio media vuelta para dirigirse al Dojo—, estaré esperando para su entrenamiento cuando terminen lo que deben hacer. Si gustas puedes venir a observar —miro a la chica y luego entro al Dojo.

—Muy bien, es hora de la limpieza —dijo Donnie mirando a sus hermanos, quienes solo dos asintieron y el rudo se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Limpieza? ¿Hablan del cuarto?—inquirió la chica— ¡No es necesario! —se apresuró a decir la chica.

—No seas modesta, no puedes seguir estando allí con ese desastre. —hablo Donnie.

—Lo digo enserio, no es necesario. Ya está todo limpio y ordenado.

Pararon su caminata y fueron a ver la habitación de inmediato. Efectivamente estaba todo limpio y ordenado: sin polvo, ni telarañas, las cajas amontonadas ordenadamente en una esquina, podrían jurar que no recordaban como lucia, hace mucho tiempo que la tenían como un almacén de cajas.

Le preguntaron a la chica por qué no espero hasta que ellos lo hicieran, ella solo contesto rascándose en la nuca que no soporta el desorden y que no tenía sueño en el momento que empezó a ordenar.

Todos decidieron al fin desayunar, con todo esto se habían olvidado que no habían alcanzado a comer algo. Donnie, Raph y Leo desayunaban calmadamente disfrutando de su comida, en cambio Mikey devoraba todo lo que estuviera a su alcance con gran rapidez. Scarlett solo tomo un vaso de agua y pan. Donnie y Leo le ofrecían que comiera algo más, pero ella les contestaba que ya estaba llena. Les pareció extraño, ¿Cuántas sorpresas tendría ella? ¿Cuántas cosas serían "inusuales"?

"Al parecer seguirán creciendo con el tiempo" pensaron ambos hermanos mientras terminaban su desayuno para ir al entrenamiento.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **HOLA DE NUEVO! :DD ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Les intereso? ¿Algún error o algo que se me haya escapado? ¡Cualquier cosa déjenlo en un review: comentario, crítica, ideas etc! C:**

 **Y con esto creo que se contestó lo que había preguntado "TsukihimePrincess" en un review, de que por ahora la verdadera identidad de "Scarlett" es desconocida y ese es como el tema principal de este fic.**

 **También quiero agradecerle a TsukihimePrincess por tu Review :333 y a las lectoras que les esté gustando o les haya interesado como para esperar actualización.**

 **Por último, la parte 2 la subiré la próxima semana, talvez el sábado o domingo, ¡pero solamente el prox! Ya que probablemente este fic sea un cap mensual, para que no se asusten xd**

 **Ok! Con todo aclarado me despido para la próxima semana!**

 **Chau chau!**


	3. Nueva Integrante (Parte 2)

**Muy buenas! ¿como han estado? yo bien aqui, aceptando que entre a clases hace como 3 semanas T-T. Pero bueno, sera pos.**

 **Antes de desearles una linda y entretenida lectura, algo que no puede faltar : "** **Disclaimer: Las Tortugas Ninjas no me pertenecen, son de la cadena de Nickelodeon y de sus hermosos creadores Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman."**

 **Ahora si, ¡Disfruten la segunda parte del capitulo! ^^**

* * *

Cuando terminaron de desayunar se dirigieron al Dojo, Scarlett decidió ver sus entrenamientos aceptando la amable invitación de Sr. Hamato Yoshi, como ella decidió referirse a él. El maestro ninja los esperaba debajo del árbol con los ojos cerrados y sentado sobre sus extremidades bajas, les hizo una señal a sus estudiantes para que pasaran y se prepararan. Aun con los ojos cerrados dirigió unas palabras a la adolescente sin moverse, solo con un simple "siéntate a mi lado" ella se acercó y se puso en la misma posición que él.

La rata abrió los ojos luego de unos segundos dirigiéndose a sus alumnos, los cuales estaban hincados en frente de él atentos a sus enseñanzas. Luego de un buen rato de entrenamiento de golpes, patadas, como manipular su arma y, en el caso de Raphael, controlar su mal genio; los llamo para que le prestaran atención. Estaba de pie mientras les explicaba la penúltima enseñanza de ese entrenamiento.

—Realizaran un combate en parejas, hace una semana les dije cuáles eran sus debilidades y que debían superarlas. Donatello y Miguel Ángel contra Leonardo y Raphael. También deben aprender a trabajar en equipo con alguien que tiene diferente forma de combatir a la que están acostumbrados, no quiero ver que esto sea uno contra uno, si no que se complementen y juntos desarmen a sus oponentes, ¿entendido?

—Hai, Sensei —contestaron las tortugas inclinando un poco la cabeza y posicionándose, esperando la orden de su maestro.

— ¡Hajime! —dio la orden fuerte y claro, y así fue como comenzó el enfrentamiento.

Raph fue el primero en correr para atacar a Mikey, pero Donnie lo bloqueo con su bastón Bo y lo hizo retroceder. Leonardo aprovecho esa pequeña distracción para derribar a Donnie con un barrido, Mikey se fijó en esto y ataco a Leo, el cual se defendió rápidamente con su katana pero sin poder efectuar su movimiento principal. Raph avanzo hasta Leo y golpeo con sus sais el nunchaku que utilizo su hermano pequeño contra su compañero de equipo, haciendo que este volara lejos de la mano del menor, Raph hizo otro ataque pero Mikey lo detuvo con su otro nunchaku, esta vez usando el kusarigama dejando inmóvil las armas de su oponente. Pero el líder, aun estando en el suelo, hacia presión con sus katanas para que el de bandana naranja dejara libre las armas de su hermano. Donnie aprovecho esto para dar un fuerte golpe con su Naginata por debajo, causando que todas las armas dejaran las manos de sus dueños solo por un momento, el suficiente como para alejarse con Mikey y este recuperara ambos nunchakus, antes perdidos. Raph y Leo tomaron sus armas rápidamente antes de que tocaran el suelo y poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Allí estaban de nuevo frente a frente, pero más lejos a como estaban en un principio. Donnie y Mikey se miraron de reojo sonriendo, no sabían lo que sus oponentes estaban por ver. Esta vez el más energético fue el que corrió para atacar girando sus nunchakus, dio un gran salto manteniéndose en el aire y grito su característico "¡Booyakasha!" mientras se dirigía a Raph en el aire. Este centró su atención en Mikey sin fijarse que Donnie había corrido hacia él y con un golpe de su Bó lo dejo estampado en la pared soltando sus Sais.

Leo, al ver lo que Donnie había planeado para Raph, puso sus espadas frente a él para evitar cualquier golpe, pero había olvidado algo… o más bien a alguien… Miguel Ángel. Lo último que vio de Donnie fue una sonrisa de "victoria" mientras apuntaba su arma a él, para luego sentir como unas cadenas rodeaban sus espadas y de un tirón las lanzaron al otro lado de la habitación. Quiso moverse pero Donnie, aun apuntándolo con su arma, saco su Naginata dejándolo inmóvil; mientras que Raphael, ya de pie para seguir luchando, iba a tomar sus sais. Sin embargo vio unos pies verdes encima de ellos impidiéndole recogerlos, al levantar la vista vio a su hermano Mikey, que giraba sus nunchakus justo en frente de su cara.

— ¡Yame! —grito con voz firme y golpeando su bastón en el suelo.

Los cuatro ninjas relajaron sus cuerpos, Donnie bajo su arma, que amenazaba a Leo, Mikey dejo de girar sus nunchakus alejándolos de la cara de su hermano, también levanto el pie de sus sais. Mientras los cuatro se ayudaban entre ellos y felicitaban -algunos más malhumorados y enojados por el resultado de la pelea-, Splinter no dejaba de mirar a Scarlett. Durante todo el entrenamiento noto como ella ponía atención a cada movimiento y también a las correcciones que les hacía a sus hijos.

La rata les hizo una señal a sus discípulos para que tomaran asiento debajo del árbol, al lado de la chica uno al lado del otro. El maestro ninja camino al centro del Dojo y dio media vuelta mirándolos. Dio un pequeño suspiro y luego comenzó a hablar.

—Miguel Ángel y Donatello, felicidades —los miro con una pequeña sonrisa—. Ambos lograron cumplir con el objetivo, creando un plan que confundió a sus oponentes por los papeles que cada uno ejecuto. Miguel Ángel distrajo a Raphael para que Donatello lo atacara, y al mismo tiempo eso fue una carnada para que Leonardo se olvidara de que su hermano aún estaba por atacar desde arriba con sus armas al concentrarse en el próximo movimiento de Donatello —termino de relatar lo que había observado con los ojos cerrados, para abrirlos y mirar al equipo ganador—. Sin duda, han mejorado.

—Gracias Sensei. —contestaron ambos inclinando su cabeza y con una sonrisa de orgullo.

—En cuanto a ustedes dos —ahora miraba a Raph y Leo—. Ambos han ido superando sus debilidades, uno más que otro, pero no pudieron armonizar con su compañero. En otras palabras, mejoraron individualmente sin tomar en cuenta a un compañero con diferentes dificultades y habilidades. Eso es algo en lo que deben trabajar a partir de ahora.

—Hai, Sensei. —ambos contestaron mirando al suelo.

—Muy bien —volvió su vista a sus hijos en general—, ahora que el entrenamiento casi ha acabado, Scarlett —esta levanto la vista firme—, quiero que tengas un combate contra mí. —la firmeza de la chica desapareció al instante.

— ¿Yo? ¿Combatir? —se señalaba confundida.

—Exactamente —contesto este, y al ver que sus hijos habían quedado igual de sorprendidos decidió aclararle sus motivos principales—, quiero ver que tan capacitada para el combate estas luego de verlos entrenar. Además, lo mejor es que te sepas defender si ocurre un imprevisto y alguien quiere hacerte daño.

—… está bien. —se paró y camino al centro del Dojo, posicionándose en frente del Maestro rata.

El maestro ninja le hizo una señal para que se pusiera en guardia. Se puso un poco de costado con el pie izquierdo adelante y teniendo el cuerpo un poco bajo, tenía una mano el frente de su cuerpo y otra atrás, como si empuñara una espada.

La rata seguía parado y con los brazos atrás de él, bien recto y tranquilo. Observaba atentamente a la joven: cada movimiento, paso, expresión y hasta su respiración; tenía una ligera sospecha que debía confirmar de inmediato.

— ¡Hajime! —dijo firme para dar inicio al encuentro.

La chica tomo impulso con el pie que se encontraba atrás y dio un pequeño salto quedando en frente del maestro, trato de dar un patada a sus pies, pero fue demasiado predecible y lento. Fue bloqueada de inmediato en un rápido movimiento con la mano del Sensei, ella trato de darle otra patada –esta vez al costado-, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Estuvo así unos segundos más, hasta que la rata mutante uso su cola en los pies de Scarlett para que esta cayera de espaldas, pero ella parecía que iba a seguir con esta lucha. Splinter, al darse cuenta de que iba a recomponerse, rápidamente se movió y se puso detrás de su cabeza, poniendo una garra de su "mano" sobre la frente de la chica y darle a entender que había terminado.

Finalmente la chica entendió el mensaje y dejo de moverse. El maestro ninja saco su garra de la chica y la ayudo para ponerse de pie.

—Fue un buen comienzo —la mirada seria del maestro tenía algo diferente, algo que solo Leonardo podía percibir. Splinter siguió con su mirada hacia la chica—. Me gustaría que pueda enseñarte lo básico sobre combate ahora mismo, ¿Qué dices?

— ¡Claro! —contesto de inmediatamente y con energía la chica, por alguna razón ese pequeño combate la emociono y quería seguir.

— ¡Pero Maestro Splinter! —Donnie se paró al escuchar su conversación—. Ella aún tiene heridas que no han sanado y está débil, un entrenamiento ninja no es lo adecuado para su ac…

— ¡No te preocupes! —ella lo interrumpió—. Aunque no lo parezca, mis heridas ya cerraron y por lo tanto ya no sangran. Además, me siento con mucha energía —puso una pose parecida a "superheroina" con una actitud confiada.

Después relajo su cuerpo, sin dejar su pose, dirigió su mirada la tortuga de banda morada y le dijo:

—De todas formas, muchas gracias por preocuparte Donnie —le sonrió un segundo, luego se dio media vuelta para ver a la rata mutante—. Estoy dispuesta a empezar y aprender todo lo que me enseñe Señor Hamato Yoshi.

—Desde ahora dirígete a mí como "Maestro" o "Sensei" —el experto en ninjutsu vio a la chica asentir, desvió su mirada a sus hijos—. El entrenamiento ha finalizado, la última lección del día de hoy se aplazara para mañana. Le enseñare lo básico y cuando llegue April, avísenle que venga al Dojo.

—Hai Sensei —contestaron los tres sentados y Donnie aun de pie para salir de inmediato.

Pasaron unas horas mientras Splinter entrenaba a la muchacha, cada tortuga hacia cosas diferentes: Donatello estaba en el laboratorio experimentando e investigando las condiciones de su nueva amiga; Raph golpeaba al muñeco de práctica que tenían en el salón, mientras ignoraba las payasadas de Mikey; y Leo estaba sentado en el sillón leyendo algo.

Volvieron a pasar un par de horas, cuando Donnie salió de su laboratorio.

— ¡Chicos! —los llamo para obtener su atención.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Raph dejo de jugar en la maquina con cara de pocos amigos.

La tortuga más alta se acercó al sillón donde ahora estaba Mikey, les hizo una señal para que se acercaran a lo cual todos le hicieron caso.

—Tengo que decirles un descubrimiento sobre Scarlett —miro a sus hermanos—, cuanto le trate las heridas tome un poco de su sangre para poder analizarla y digamos que… —no encontraba las palabras para expresarlo a sus hermanos—…encontré algo particular en ella.

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunto Leo.

— ¡¿Es una pariente de las ardillanoides?! —exclamo Mikey, que solo obtuvo a Leo tapándole la boca para que dejara de decir estupideces.

—Bueno, primero que nada: No es pariente de las ardillanoides —miro al menor—, lo segundo: parece que su sistema inmunológico es más desarrollado que el de los humanos normales. Todas las heridas que ella tenía deberían cerrarse, sin riesgo de que se vuelvan a abrir y sangren, en una semana por lo menos. En esa semana no debería esforzarse mucho, pero como recuerdan ella dijo que ya estaban cerradas y tenía mucha energía. Eso es muy raro por toda la sangre perdida, por lo qu…

—Sí, sí, ya entendimos. Ve al grano —dijo Raph cansado mientras veía a su hermano de banda naranja con espirales en sus ojos.

—A eso iba —bufo un poco molesto—. Al analizar su sangre note que no era imposible. Ella tiene una regeneración natural muy rápida, y al parecer más efectiva cuando sus heridas son tratadas. En otras palabras, se podría decir que tiene un "poder de regeneración" comparándola con el resto, pero eso no significa que el dolor se vaya de inmediato. Solamente las heridas se curan más rápido, pero el dolor seguirá allí la mitad del tiempo que las personas en promedio.

Al fin termino de explicarles su descubrimiento, los hermanos se quedaron sentados en el sofá mirando a la nada. En eso llego April de improvisto.

— ¡Hola chicos! —se acercó a sus amigos dejando una mochila al lado del sofá.

—Hola April —respondieron.

—Donnie, ¿Cómo esta ella? —le pregunto.

— ¡Que hay! —Casey entro saludando— ¿De quién habla April?

—Es una chica que estaba herida y la trajimos a la guarida, también descubrimos que tiene amnesia —le explico brevemente Leo—. No recuerda su propio nombre, así que Mikey la llamo Scarlett.

— ¿Tiene amnesia? —dijo impresionada April.

—Exactamente, y también Splinter dijo que cuando llegaras fueras con él al Dojo —informo Donnie.

—Está bien —la chica de pecas fue al Dojo.

—Muy bien —dijo Casey cuando April ya no estaba en el salón—, creo que iré con April para presentarle a esa chica —se punto con sus pulgares— a "Casey Jones".

Casey se encamino al Dojo, cuando llego a la entrada el Maestro ninja mutante salió sorprendiendo al jugador de Hockey, logrando que aguantara un grito. El maestro ninja miro a sus estudiantes y al vigilante nocturno.

—Hijos míos, les pediré que vengan a ver el combate entre Scarlett y April —vio las caras confundidas y de inmediato aclaro—. Antes de que opinen, vean el combate.

Todos los presentes se miraron y decidieron ir a ver el dichoso enfrentamiento. Al entrar vieron a las chicas frente a frente con una distancia prudente, los ninjas se sentaron bajo el árbol y el jugador de hockey se apoyó en una pared.

Splinter se puso en medio de ambas con las manos atrás de él.

—Sé que es repentino —hablo dirigiéndose a April—, pero pelea con todas tus fuerzas y no dudes de usar todas las habilidades que has adquirido —ahora dirigió su mirada a Scarlett—. En cuanto a todo lo que entrenaste esta mañana y parte de la tarde, quiero que lo pongas en práctica y asegurándote de no dañar a tu oponente, por el momento solo April usara su arma y tú harás combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Hai Sensei —respondieron al unísono, poniéndose en guardia.

— ¡Hajime! —dijo firmemente y alejándose de ellas, tomando lugar al lado de sus estudiantes.

April saco su Tessen y lo lanzo a su contrincante, quien con un simple movimiento lo esquivo. Scarlett corrió a su adversario y dio una patada alta que April bloqueo con sus antebrazos, la chica de ojos celestes hizo fuerza con sus brazos haciendo que Scarlett retrocediera y bajara su pierna. El Tessen de April, que había sido esquivado por la chica anteriormente, se dirigía de vuelta a la mano de su dueña mientras esta forcejeaba con su contrincante. La peli-negra estaba en medio de la trayectoria, el arma estaba cada vez más cerca, en menos de un segundo la muchacha dio un salto hacia atrás con voltereta y tomando en el aire el arma de April.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos –a excepción de Splinter, que permanecía sereno viendo el combate- de las habilidades atléticas y la intuición que poseía al poder percibir el Tessen que venía por su espalda.

La joven aprovecho la desconcentración de April para lanzar su arma al techo y dejarla clavada, inalcanzable para ella.

Cuando April logro poner atención, se dio cuenta que su arma yacía en el techo, y que estaba en notable desventaja en cuanto a habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Aun así tomo posición de combate y se lanzó para dar golpes con sus puños. No cesaba con su ataque y su oponente lograba esquivar cada uno de los golpes que ella trataba de propinarle: los segundos… los minutos pasaban y cada vez April se cansaba al poner toda su energía en cada golpe que fallaba.

Scarlett al notar el cansancio de la chica, decidió bloquear esta vez sus golpes con sus brazos y en uno de sus bloqueos tomo las muñecas de la chica dejándola inmóvil e indefensa. La miro seriamente, luego cambio su semblante a uno más tranquilo con una pequeña sonrisa; no era una sonrisa de fanfarroneo, si no que era una sonrisa de compañerismo, como si estuviera orgullosa de una hija.

Para finalizar el encuentro, la chica de ojos chocolate hizo una barrida a la pelirroja, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y que cayera de espaldas de una manera rápida y tajante.

— ¡Yame! —grito Splinter, dando por terminado el combate.

Scarlett le tendió la mano a April para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, ella acepto la ayuda tomando su mano. Cuando estuvieron de frente, los chicos vieron como susurraban y secreteaban entre ellas, se rieron un poco por lo bajo y voltearon juntas para ver al Maestro Splinter que comenzaba a hablar:

—Como lograron apreciar, al parecer Scarlett tiene habilidades atléticas muy grandes. De seguro ella antes practicaba algún deporte que incluyera resistencia, fuerza, agilidad y acrobacias. Además con el entrenamiento que tuvimos, logro sobrepasar a April y estar un poco por debajo de ustedes —les explico la situación y las observaciones que había hecho sobre la chica—. Para esta noche quisiera que fuera de patrullaje con ustedes, así podrá tener más experiencia en el campo de batalla. Asegúrense de explicarle la situación antes del patrullaje, pueden retirarse.

El maestro ninja se retiró a su habitación. Los adolescentes mutantes aún no se recuperaban al cien por ciento de su impresión, mientras que Casey se puso al lado de la salida al ver que las chicas disponían dirigirse al salón. El jugador de hockey se puso en una pose "cool" y les hablo a las chicas.

—Que tal Scarlett, estuviste fantástica en el combate —trato de alagarla.

—… —la peli-negra se acercó a él rápidamente y lo tomo del brazo.

Casey la miro con cara de "ahora es mía", pero sintió que su agarre se hizo más fuerte y de repente estaba en el suelo.

La chica lo había tomado de su brazo y levantado sobre su cabeza para azotarlo contra el suelo. Este quedo aturdido.

—… ¿vieron lo que yo vi? —pregunto Mikey.

—Si —contestaron sus hermanos.

—Muy bien hecho Scarlett —April la felicito mientras esta soltaba al vigilante nocturno—. Como ya te dije quién es y cómo se comporta, no sientas compasión a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

La peli-negra asintió y salió con la pelirroja al salón. Las tortugas no tardaron en pararse para seguirlas, no sin antes burlarse de Casey –y en especial Donnie, que lo disfruto-, ellos creían que se lo merecía.

Ya estaba oscuro en las calles de Nueva York, llegando la hora del patrullaje nocturno y los mutantes se preparaban para salir. Casey bromeaba con Raphael y este no dejaba de burlarse de él por la paliza que recibió.

Las chicas habían estado en la habitación de Scarlett toda la tarde, salieron cuando faltaban treinta minutos para el patrullaje.

April se había encargado de ponerla al día con la situación actual de todos: los Krangs, el Clan del Pie, los Mutantes, Shredder, los poderes psíquicos que poseía, la conexión que ella tenía con los extraterrestres, la lucha para evitar que realicen sus planes de invasión, prácticamente toda la historia que ellos mismos han ido creando al salvar Nueva York desde las sombras. También la chica de ojos azules se encargó de traerle ropa, ya que Donnie le había mandado un mensaje pidiéndoselo.

La muchacha salió usando otro polerón de canguro, pero este era de color gris con un estampado blanco de alas de ángel en la espalda, y en su cuello se nota el color naranja de su polera; al igual que April, tenía un short de jeans pero de color negro, y debajo de esta calzas largas del mismo color; y usaba botas similares a las de April, pero de un color marrón y apegada a su pantorrilla.

— ¿Están listas? —Pregunto Leonardo dirigiéndose a las chicas, ellas asintieron— ¿y ustedes? —se dirigió a sus hermanos y Casey.

Todos asintieron, el líder les hizo una señal para que lo siguieran a la superficie.

Scarlett iba al lado de April en silencio, habían charlado en su habitación toda la tarde y eso la había hecho sentir mejor para recuperarse sobre su situación actual, pero en ese momento solo miraba al grupo que iba al frente y no decía palabra alguna.

—Scarlett —dijo April, pero no vio que la chica reaccionara— ¡Scarlett! —alzo la voz para que girara a su vista a ella.

Vio cómo se sobresaltaba un poco y la veía un poco confundida.

—Lo siento, aun no me acostumbro al nombre si estoy concentrada en algo —se disculpó.

— ¿Qué te hizo concentrarte tanto?

—La verdad, según lo que me contaste, me preocupa que sea demasiado para mí lo que ustedes enfrentan.

— ¡No te preocupes! Diste un muy buen combate esta tarde, y eso significa que estás suficientemente capacitada para esto. Si yo puedo estar en estas misiones, tu aún más con lo que demostraste en el Dojo —dijo sonriendo.

—Aun así, siento que no debería involucrarme tanto en algo como esto, bueno no es que no quiera ayudar y no ser parte pero… —pauso un momento y luego siguió—… esta situación es muy radical y complicada, de suma importancia como para incluir a una chica que apenas lleva un día con ustedes —le aclaro.

—Eso es cierto —soltó con sinceridad la pelirroja—, pero si vives con los chicos será imposible no involucrarte. Además —la miro a los ojos—, es imposible desconfiar de ti por cómo has sido con ellos, ya me contaron que no los tachaste de monstruos como yo lo hice la primera vez que los vi —se rio.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —rio la peli-negra más calmada.

Aun así, el resto del camino estuvo en silencio, pero un silencio agradable y no lleno de preocupación por parte de la nueva miembro del equipo.

Finalmente los chicos pararon y las dos adolescentes los imitaron.

—Es hora de salir —dijo en líder moviendo la tapa de la alcantarilla y haciéndoles una señal para salir.

Sus hermanos lo siguieron, luego Casey y al final April con Scarlett. Subieron al edificio que estaba a su derecha y desde allí comenzaron a recorrer los techos y balcones de los edificios, como en todos sus patrullajes nocturnos.

El jugador de hockey usaba sus patines para desplazarse y su máscara cubriéndole el rostro.

Scarlett los seguía de cerca sin perderlos de vista, de vez en cuanto veía a April a su lado y que la rebasaba, como si estuvieran en una carrera. Le siguió el juego pero no dejaba de prestar atención a las tortugas mutantes.

En la azotea de un edificio pararon.

Donnie estaba atento a la condición de la chica, se le veía muy bien y saludable, nadie se imaginaria todas las heridas, cicatrices y golpes que tenía.

—Chicos, acérquense —les indico el líder que miraran en un callejón—, es el Clan del Pie.

Todos se posicionaron detrás de él, con extremo sigilo. Veían a los robo pies reunidos y haciendo esos ruidos que solo entre ellos se podrían entender. No eran más de doce por lo que vieron.

—Este es nuestro momento —dijo el de rojo girando sus Sais—, ya se me estaba haciendo aburrido.

—Tu cálmate —le dijo Leo al ver como se preparaba para saltar—, primero prepararemos un plan. Donnie, Mikey y Casey llamaran su atención, Raph y yo los atacaremos sin que se den cuenta, y ustedes dos —miro a April y Scarlett— quédense aquí.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamo la kunoichi aprendiz mas antigua— ¿es enserio? ¿Crees que no podemos pelear contra ellos? —pregunto molesta.

—Es demasiado peligroso, Scarlett aún es una novata cuanto a experiencia en combate. Nosotros podemos hacernos cargo, déjenselo a los profesionales —dijo Leo alardeando un poco, y haciéndoles una señal al resto para ponerse en posición.

—Había olvidado mencionarte que a veces me hacen esto —dijo April—, a pesar de que ya he mejorado y los he ayudado en combates peores prefieren no involucrarme en el plan.

—En ese caso veamos cómo les va, la próxima vez yo seré quien le reclame a Leo.

—Estás muy diferente que en la alcantarilla.

—Por alguna razón, esto no se me hace desconocido… más bien siento que estoy acostumbrada.

April quedo confundida por lo que le había dicho, pero decidió ignorarlo y ver cómo les iba a sus amigos. Grande fue su sorpresa de que estaban siendo aplastados por los robots, al parecer no eran menos de doce, habían más escondidos por los alrededores. Vieron como Leo luchaba como podía contra cinco robo pies, Raph estaba tumbado en el suelo por tres más, Mikey trataba de pelear pero al intentar enredarlos en la cadena de sus Nunchakus los robos la agarraron y lo lanzaron contra una pared, Donnie mantenía distancia con su Bó a tres robos, y Casey solo patinaba por todo el callejón y golpeaba a los robos con sus discos de hockey de paso, pero no era muy efectivo.

—Con que se pueden hacer cargo, ¿eh? —dijo la pelirroja levantándose—. Mejor bajamos y los ayudamos.

—Tengo una mejor idea —la detuvo Scarlett estirándole la palma de su mano— ¿Me prestarías tu arma un minuto?

April le extraño pero aun así acepto, le dio su Tessen y se quedó al lado de la chica de ojos chocolate. Vio cómo se paró, abrió su Tessen, hizo el brazo hacia atrás y lo lanzo. Vio la trayectoria que tomaba en arma, primero iba a los robots que mantenían en el suelo a Raph, luego los que enfrentaba Leo y después los que estaban con Donnie. Hizo una trayectoria perfecta a los enemigos con lo que los ninjas tenían más dificultades, pero pareciera que solo había pasado por allí como un avión de papel.

El arma regreso a las manos en alto de la peli-negra, no notaron que haya sido de ayuda porque seguían con las mismas dificultades. Unos 5 segundos después vieron cómo, de los robo pies que el arma se había dirigido, comenzaron a salirles chispas y luego se le cortaban diferentes parte robóticas: cabezas, brazos, espalda. Dejándolos fuera de combate.

—Cinco de Leo, tres de Raph y tres de Donnie —dijo April bajando al callejón, seguida de la que había lanzado el arma anteriormente.

—No crean que pueden dejarnos fuera de esto —dijo Scarlett con una confianza impresionante.

—Eso fue… ¡Fantástico! —Mikey había salido de un basurero, donde anteriormente lo habían lanzado los robo pies. Todos se acercaron a las chicas.

—Tengo que decir que… —Leo se dio media vuelta en posición de combate—… tengo que decir que están incluidas en el plan.

— ¿y cuál es el plan? —pregunto Raph.

—Acabarlos —contesto el líder— ¡Ataquen!

Dio la orden y se llevó a cabo de inmediato. Todos luchaban contra los robo pies que aún quedaban, ahora con siete en el equipo, no tardaron en acabarlos, pero aun así necesitaron un segundo para recuperar el aire. Por lo visto, se había duplicado el número de robo pies que había en un principio, por eso la pelea había tomado un rumbo tan repentino para los héroes.

—Muy bien —hablo Leo al recuperarse completamente—, creo que el patrullaje llega hasta aquí. No enfrentamos al Krang y tampoco averiguamos algo sobre los planes de Shredder, pero destruimos a los robo pies.

—En otras palabras, otra noche inutil —reclamo el de rojo.

—Claro, si con nada te refieres a que casi nos derrotan esos robos —dijo Donnie.

—Seguramente a ustedes, pero yo tenía todo bajo control.

—Claro, hermano —Mikey se acercó a su hermano temperamental—, tan bajo control que te tenían de espaldas al suelo ¿no? —se burló.

La siguiente escena fue ver a una tortuga gritando mientras huía de su hermano violento. Los demás solo suspiraron.

—Mejor será regresar a la guarida —hablo el líder—. Por cierto, gracias por ayudarnos —miro a Scarlett y April—. La próxima vez no las excluiremos del plan.

—Más te vale —reclamo April.

—Sí, si, ayudaron, gracias por salvarnos la vida —dijo Casey sarcásticamente—. ¡Pero es hora de irnos! Recuerden que su hermano va a matar a Mikey.

—Es cierto —Leo le dio la razón— ¡vámonos!

Todos lo siguieron para salir del callejón donde habían tenido su enfrentamiento, dejando todas las partes de robos esparcidas.

Cuando se fueron, en el callejón hizo aparición una silueta femenina. Se acercó a una cabeza de robo pie, la tomo y arranco del cuerpo robótico bruscamente.

—Muéstrame las imágenes ahora mismo —le ordeno la chica.

Como respuesta el robot hizo unos ruidos metálicos, y luego en sus ojos mostraba las imágenes del combate que habían tenido desde una cámara que tenía en alguna parte de la cara. El video no tenía audio.

La chica vio atentamente a las tortugas. Justo en la parte donde creía que no tenían escapatoria y los iban a capturar, vio como a varios robots les salían chispas y luego estaban en el suelo con partes cortadas.

Observo a los mutantes y ese vigilante recuperarse, también observo a la pelirroja bajar y pelear al lado de ellos. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención, fue una figura que también luchaba contra los del Pie, a diferencia de los rostros que ya conocía, esta persona no usaba un arma, todo era combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Noto por su manera de vestir y el cabello, que era una chica.

Finalmente termino la grabación con Leonardo en frente de la cámara y cortando al robot que estaba grabando, para luego caer al suelo y que la pantalla quedara en negro.

—Con que una nueva aliada —sonrió y boto la cabeza—, se ve muy interesante. Veremos qué planes tendrá Shredder para ti.

—Karai —una voz ronca sonó a espaldas de la chica—. El amo quiere que vuelvas, está esperando la información que recolectaste con los robo pies.

—Garra de Tigre —dijo dándose media vuelta y mirar al tigre con estructura de humano sin cola —, ya iba en camino.

—Apúrate niña, el maestro no quiere esperar.

—Aun no entiendo porque de la nada quiere saber cómo están las calles de la ciudad, nunca había llegado al punto de mandar a los robo pies para examinarla —hablo con tono confundido y firme a la vez, no dejaría que ese gato viera que le resultaba un tanto sospechoso. Además, le gustaba provocarlo sin hacer caso a lo que decía.

—El maestro debe estar planeando algo, no te hagas la adolescente rebelde—la miro desafiantes, y se fue del lugar.

—No me opondré a mi padre, pero aun así no aportare del todo si no me explica todo —hablo sola.

Luego siguió al felino gigante por las azoteas de los edificios.

 _Continuara…._

 **¡Listo! ¿que les parecio? espero que haya sido de su agrado ^^.**

 **Recuerden que dije que solamente este cap lo subiria la semana seiguiente, ya que dividi el cap en dos partes. Pero la actualiacion yo creo que seria mensual, a menos que haga otro cap dividido, prometo que si es que me vuelven a salir capitulos divididos en partes, saldran semanalmente para que termine "pronto" el capitulo.**

 **Ahora... ¡Quiero agradecer a las personas que estan siguiendo esta historia y las/los que hayan dejado reviews! De verdad, es bonito ver lo que piensan y opinan de esta historia :'3.**

 **Finalmente, si tienen una duda, consulta, idea, queja, critica constructiva: ¡Sera bien recibida! Claro que con respeto :'3.**

 **Muy bien, ¡que tengan un buen dia y hasta el siguiente capitulo! *w*)/**

 **CHAUUU~~~**


End file.
